


It startet with a kiss

by LuminaCrescent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaCrescent/pseuds/LuminaCrescent





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologe_

Es ist wieder einer dieser Tage, wir feierten Janett’s Geburtstag in unserem Partykeller. Da meine Schwester und ich auf dem Dorf lebten waren Party nie ein Problem. Wir hatten alles was das Herz begehrt. Alkohol, gute Musik, Spiele und Karaoke. Wir sangen uns bei jeder Party die Seele aus dem Leib. Doch es gab eine Sache die mich immer etwas traurig stimmte. Janett hatte ihren Freund Patrick, beide waren nun 4 Jahre ein Paar, meine Zwillingsschwester Melinda hatte Rafael. Auch die beiden waren schon jahrelang ein Pärchen. Und dann gab es da noch mich, Sophia. Ich war noch 20 Jahre alt und Single. Ich hatte schon lange keinen Freund mehr. Meine letzte Beziehung war vor 4 Jahren, ich habe diesen Jungen über alles geliebt, mit Leib und Seele, doch er wollte nur das eine. Das einzige was ihn interessierte war Sex, er war der erste mit dem ich schlief und ich hielt ihn ein halbes Jahr hin. Danach hatte er den Kontakt verringert bis er am Telefon mit mir Schluss machte. Ich war am Boden zerstört, ich war so verletzt und seitdem in niemanden mehr verliebt. Nicht so wie ich es in ihm war.

Würde er kommen, der Mann den ich über alles lieben würde. Der mich liebt wie ich bin und für was ich bin, der mich nicht ausnutzt. Jemand der mich gut behandelt, für mich da ist und mit dem ich Spaß haben kann.

Tief versunken in meinen Gedanken, saß ich auf der Couch mit meinem Cocktail in der Hand und seufzte. Ich würde nicht sagen dass ich neidisch war, aber ich wünschte mir auch mit meinem Freund zusammen feiern zu können. Doch ich hatte keinen und ich hatte nicht vor mein Herz in nächster Zeit an jemanden zu verschenken. Melinda setzte sich neben mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Sie wusste genau was mir fehlte, sie war meine Zwillingsschwester und wusste immer wie ich mich fühlte. „Er wird kommen. Und dann ist es der richtige. Und wenn er dich nicht wie eine Prinzessin behandelt, breche ich ihm alle Knochen!“, sagte die blondhaarige leise und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Danke, Melinda!“, meinte ich und wurde etwas ruhiger.

Doch ich hatte nicht vor die Geburtstagsparty meiner besten Freundin zu ruinieren, also sprang ich auf, griff mir ein Mikrophon und sang zusammen mit Patrick einige Lieder. Dazu wurde getanzt und getrunken, es wurden auch einige Fotos gemacht und auf Facebook hochgeladen. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen und für einen kleinen Moment konnte ich meine Einsamkeit vergessen.

Wenn ich einen Wunsch äußern darf, mein zukünftiger Mann sollte ein wenig verrückt sein – mich gibt es nur im Komplettpaket mit meinen verrückten Freunden und meinen verrückten Eigenschaften.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 1_

Es war ein verregneter Herbsttag in Deutschland, ich saß auf meiner Fensterbank mit meinem Laptop auf dem Schoss und surfte durch das Internet. Während ich auf Youtube Videos anschaute und an meinem Script für mein neues Video schrieb, war ich nebenbei noch mit meiner besten Freundin beschäftigt. Sie teilte mir mit das sie sich für ein Auslandsjahr in Japan beworben hat, ich beneidete sie denn Japan war unser beider Lieblingsland. Während der Regen gegen mein Fenster prasselte überlegte ich was ich eigentlich wollte. Nach dem Abitur begann ich Media Design zu studieren, auch ich darf mich für ein Auslandsjahr bewerben. Aber war es wahrscheinlich dass ich auch angenommen werden würde. Meine beste Freundin, Janett, studierte Japanologie und ihre Chancen waren höher als die einer angehenden Mediengestalterin. Janett bestärkte mich, immer und immer wieder, das ich doch mein Glück versuchen sollte. Und nun saß ich vor Skype und schrieb mit ihr hin und her, mein Script lies ich erst einmal außen vor. Ich startete meine Playlist auf Spotify um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ich lernte genauso lange wie Janett japanisch denn sie war meine Lehrerin.

‚Sophia..???‘, schrieb sie mir.

‚Ich weiß nicht Janett.. warum sollten sie denn ausgerechnet mich nehmen?‘, antwortete ich.

‚Warum nicht? Komm fülle die Dokumente aus und schick sie an deine Dozentin! Ich helfe dir auch! Mit viel Glück kommen wir an dieselbe Universität in Tokyo! Wir beide ein Jahr zusammen <3‘

‚Na gut… ich versuche es!‘

‚Sophia…‘

‚Ja?‘

‚Sie es mal so.. vielleicht verliebst du dich in einen heißen Japaner und ihr kommt zusammen, heiratet und dann darfst du in Japan leben!!!! ARGH!! Stelle dir das mal vor!!‘

Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen. Diese Vorstellung war so absurd das sie tatsächlich von mir sein könnte.

‚Ich liebe dich auch, Janett! So nun lass mich die Dokumente ausfüllen.‘

Mit diesem Satz stellte ich meinen Status in Skype auf „Beschäftigt“ um die besagten Dokumente zur Anmeldung in Ruhe auszufüllen. Gewisse Sachen musste ich in meinem Wörterbuch nachsehen, auch einige Kanjis wusste ich nicht. Doch dafür gab es ja Wörterbücher, richtig?

So verging der Nachmittag wie im Flug, Janett überprüfte noch einmal die Anmeldung und anschließend Versand ich diese per Email an meine Dozentin.

 

Fleißig wie ich war hatte ich mir nun etwas zu essen verdient. Also ging ich hinunter in die Küche und bereitete mir eine Miso- Suppe zu. Ich dachte über Janett’s Worte nach, zugegeben es war lächerlich zu hoffen das ich in Japan die Liebe meines Lebens finden werde. Wie sollte das gehen? Ich muss mein Studium in Deutschland beenden, ich wäre noch ein Jahr hier. Fernbeziehungen funktionieren doch so nicht, sie funktionieren nicht einmal wenn man 100 Kilometer voneinander getrennt ist, wie soll das funktionieren bei über 1000 Kilometer.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, betrachtete den Regen. Es könnten meine Tränen sein. Ich sehnte mich nach der Liebe, aber vielleicht sollte ich auch nichts erzwingen. Was würde das denn auch bringen? Nachdem meine Suppe fertig war setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch und schaute ein paar Videos auf Youtube. Was wenn ich nicht angenommen werde? Ich werde nicht angenommen, warum sollten sie mich nehmen. Oder bin ich doch nur eine Schwarzmalerin? Sophia Thieme… die Pessimistin.

Ich bin keine Japanologie- Studentin, also warum dann mich, eine Mediendesignerin. In Bewerbungen kommen Auslandsjahre immer gut an, das wusste ich, doch ich rechnete meine Chancen sehr schlecht aus. Können Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen? Während ich in die Videos vertieft war kam meine Schwester nach Hause und gesellte sich zu mir in die Küche. Sie hatte ihre langen, blonden Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und setzte sich neben mich. Gespannt schaute ich zu ihr, denn ich hatte den Eindruck das sie mir etwas mitteilen wollte. Melinda pausierte das Video und löffelte von meiner Suppe. „Sophia, Schwester..!“, begann sie und nahm meine Hand. Sie hielt sie sehr fest und sah mir tief in die Augen. Währen wir keine Schwestern, könnte man denken sie wolle mir ein Liebesgeständnis abgeben. „Melinda, meine liebste Schwester.“ „Ich glaube ich habe heute den perfekten Mann für dich gefunden.“ Skeptisch sah ich sie an, hörte ihr aber weiterhin zu. „Er hat kurze, schwarze Haare und ist ungefähr 1,80m groß. Er ist Rafael's Kollege.“

Ich wusste das Rafael in der IT arbeitete aber seine Kollegen kannte ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun, klar wir sind befreundet dadurch das er auch mit meiner Schwester zusammen ist und wir damals auch gemeinsam zur Schule gingen doch mit Patrick hatte ich mehr am Hut als wie mit ihm.

„Melinda... ich weiß nicht..“ „Warum versuchst du es nicht? Sei doch nicht gleich so abwertend.“

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe mich heute für ein Austauschjahr beworben.“ „Achso... und wann wäre das?“ Ich begann mit meiner freien Hand mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. „Wenn ich angenommen werde.. naja ab März wäre ich dann in Japan.“ Melinda drehte sich um und sah auf den Kalender. „Sophia.. es … wir haben bereits Mitte Oktober. Wann bekommst du denn Bescheid?“ „In 2-4 Wochen.“ „Für ein Jahr, sagtest du?“ Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. „Verstehe, eine Beziehung wäre dann tatsächlich fehl am Platz. Also es wäre schwierig.“ Erneut nickte ich. Melinda hatte Recht und im Moment, sei es darum wie einsam ich war, wollte ich keine Beziehung. Kitschig wie ich bin muss ich gestehen das ich auf Liebe an den ersten Blick glaube.

Meine Schwester sah mich mit prüfendem Blick an. „Woran denkst du?“ Ein leichtes Schmunzeln überkam meine Lippen denn ich dachte an die Worte meiner besten Freundin. Melinda erwartete immer noch eine Antwort, bemerkte das ich vor mich hin träumte und stupste mich deswegen leicht an. Verlegen wickelte ich einige meiner Haarsträhnen im meinen Zeigefinger. „Hm.... Janett meinte...“ „Was meinte sie?“ „Das ist ein wenig absurd und würde vielleicht nie passieren, nein es wird nie passieren.“ „Los erzähl!“, forderte sie mich auf. Die Röte stieg in meine Wangen und ich sah beschämt zur Seite. „So schlimm?“, fragte sie. „Nein.. eher unglaubwürdig. Eher eine kleine Teenager Träumerei. Janett meinte vielleicht finde ich in Tokio meinen Seelenverwandten.“ Melinda lachte. „Du hattest Rest, Sophia. Das ist wirklich nur eine Träumerei. Aber mal was anderes. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Bekommst du dann Bafög?“ Ich nickte. „Ja sobald ich eine Zusage bekomme werde ich Auslandsbafög beantragen. Und Kindergeld bekomme ich auch.“ „Und weiter?“ „Was meinst du?“,ich legte meinen Kopf schief. „Wo wirst du leben? In einer WG?“ „Nein, ich werde in einem Studentenwohnheim unterkommen.“ „Wie viel kostet das?“ Ich überlegte einen Moment, griff nach Melindas Handgelenk und forderte sie auf mir zu folgen. Wir gingen die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer und sie setzte sich auf mein Bett. Ich holte die Unterlagen von meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich neben ihr. Stolz zeigt ich Melinda die Fotos von der Universität und dem Wohnheim, sie lächelte leicht. „Es sieht wirklich schön aus.“ Ich überflog die Texte und schaute nach dem Preis. „Ach da!“, sagte ich nachdem ich diesen endlich gefunden habe. „Ungefähr 200€ monatlich. Die Waschmaschine muss ich selber bezahlen, ich schätze mal es wird so sein wie bei einem Waschsalon.“ „Das geht ja noch. Ich meine die Eltern unterstützten dich ja auch. Aber Sophia, nimm es mir nicht böse ich gönne dir das Austauschjahr aber, was wenn du nicht genommen wirst? Um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt so viele Japanologiestudenten vielleicht ziehen sie diese vor.“ „Ja, daran hab ich gedacht, Melinda. Ich habe auch lange gezögert, ich habe Janett ähnliche Argumente genannt wie du mir. Doch wie sie sagte: Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt. Ich will es zumindest probieren, wenn es nicht klappt dann ist das so, aber ich will mich nicht am Ende meines Studiums fragen 'Was wäre gewesen wenn?'“

Meine Zwillingsschwester drückte mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ich möchte nicht das du enttäuscht bist.“ „Nein, alles gut. Ich weiß was du meinst.“

Ich ließ mich fallen und starrte an die Decke. „Obwohl ich gegen einen heißen Asiaten nicht abgeneigt wäre!“, meinte ich lachend. Melinda ließ sich neben mit fallen und lachte mit mir.

 

 


	3. Kapitel 2 - Anfang

_Kapitel 2_

 

Es war soweit! Endlich nach vier Wochen Wartezeit bekam ich endlich eine Antwort von meiner Dozentin. Ich war unglaublich aufgeregt und nervös, würde mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen? Oder hatte Melinda Recht und ich habe mir umsonst Hoffnungen gemacht und mich in die Sache nur hineingesteigert. Mit dem Mauszeiger fuhr ich langsam über die E-Mail und öffnete sie mit einem Doppelklick. Gespannt saß ich vor meinem Laptop und las mir die E-Mail gewissenhaft durch. Doch mein Gesicht sprach Bände. Um den Inhalt zu verstehen las ich die Mail noch einmal laut vor, für mich.

‚ _Liebe Frau Thieme,_

_vielen Dank für ihre Anmeldung zum Auslandssemester für die Dokyio Universität in Tokio. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen dass sie für den Aufenthalt in Japan nicht in Frage kommen können da die Nachfrage sehr hoch ist und wir Japanologen vorziehen. Dies hat nichts mit Ihren fachlichen Kenntnissen zu tun. Da Sie aber sehr engagiert sind, können wir Ihnen noch einen Platz an der SKY National University in Seoul anbieten. Sollten Sie keine Koreanisch Kenntnisse besitzen, lassen Sie es mich wissen, dann wird Ihnen während des Jahres zusätzlich ein Sprachkurs mitangeboten._

 

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 

_Frau Richter‘_

 

Okay.. Japan würde flachliegen.. Korea ist in der Nähe und ich würde vor Ort die Sprache lernen. Aber komme ich mit Englisch und Japanisch dort zurecht? Ich hab mich noch nie mit dem Land beschäftigt. Ich sank auf meinem Stuhl und starrte an die Decke. „Korea… es wäre eine einmalige Chance.. Bis nach Japan wäre es nicht weit und ich würde auch Bafög bekommen.. es ändert sich nichts außer das Land..“

Ich schnappte mein Handy und wählte die Nummer meiner besten Freundin Janett. Es klingelte zweimal bis sie das Gespräch entgegennahm. „Und hast du auch deine Zusage bekommen? Natürlich hast du eine Zusage bekommen! Wir werden so viel Spaß in Tokio haben! Nur du und ich!“, sprach sie euphorisch. Das ich versuchte sie zu unterbrechen ignorierte sie gekonnt. Erst als ich sagte dass ich nicht angenommen wurde blieb sie still. „Was?“ „Die Nachfrage war zu groß und sie ziehen Japanologen vor.“ „Soll ich mit ihr reden?“ „Nein. Janett.. ich wurde gefragt ob ich stattdessen ein Jahr in Seoul bleiben möchte.“ „Seoul? Korea?“ „Ja…“, meinte ich leise. Ich wusste das sie enttäuscht war das es mit Japan nicht klappte. „Mach es!“ „Was..?“ „Mach es, Sophia! Wann würdest du wieder diese Chance bekommen? Es ist nicht Japan, schon klar, aber die Entfernung ist nicht so groß. Ich kann dich in Seoul besuchen und habe eine Möglichkeit zur Übernachtung und das selbe gilt auch für dich in Tokio.“ Ich lächelte. „Du hast Recht! Janett du bist die beste!“

 

Nach dem Telefonat antwortete ich meiner Dozentin das ich das Angebot annehmen möchte und im März 2014 nach Seoul fliegen werde. Anschließend ging ich in das Zimmer meiner Schwester, welches genau gegenüber von meinem lag und drückte sie. Verwirrt schaute sie mich an, fragte was mit mir nicht in Ordnung war, doch dann erinnerte sie sich das ich mich für das Austauschjahr beworben hatte. Melinda saß auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und drehte sich nun zu mir. „Und?“ „Nun ja.. für Japan wurde ich zwar abgelehnt aber Frau Richter hat mich für Korea vorgeschlagen und ich habe ihr eben zugestimmt.“ Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah mich meine Schwester an. „Dein Ernst?!“, fragte sie noch immer ungläubig und ich nickte. Die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, Melinda sprang auf und drückte mich. „Sophia! Wir müssen shoppen gehen! Komm!“

Die bloondhaarige schnappte meine Hand und zog mich zum Auto. Wir stiegen ein und fuhren in die Stadt um noch einige Sachen zu kaufen, darunter befanden sich Koffer, Klamotten, Make- up und die Flugtickets. Aber auch die Ämter fuhren wir ab und beantragten das Bafög sowie eine Kreditkarte für das Ausland.

Während wir durch die Stadt gingen beschloss ich kurzfristig in den Buchladen zu gehen um mir noch 2 Wörterbücher zuzulegen. Völlig unvorbereitet wollte ich nicht in das Land gehen. Doch es blieb nicht bei den 2 Büchern, ich holte noch eins über das Land und eins über die Stadt. Da ich mich nie mit Korea beschäftigt hatte wurde es nun höchste Zeit. Zudem war ich nun motiviert genug mir einige Grundkenntnisse anzueignen, immerhin kann ich nicht davon ausgehen das alle Englisch oder Japanisch können. Und so vergingen die Tage, täglich saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch und lernte koreanisch. Vom Alphabet bis hin zu den Vokabeln. Aller Anfang ist schwer, doch ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Da ich nebenbei noch Youtuberin war, durfte ich meinen Channel dort auch nicht vernachlässigen. Also teilte ich meinen Abonnenten mit das ich bald für ein Jahr in Korea sein würde. Selbstverständlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen so viele Vlogs wie auch irgendmöglich hochzuladen. Ich wollte so viele Erinnerungen wie nur irgend möglich machen. Die Vorfreude war groß, auch wenn ich Anfangs enttäuscht war, doch nun war ich motiviert. Ich wollte es versuchen, etwas neues wagen.

Frau Richter teilte mir im Dezember mit das ich eine Ansprechpartnerin haben würde die mich die *--erste Zeit begleiten würde. Ihr Name war Ki Eun- Se und sie wäre mein 'Buddy'. Janett teilte mir mit das auch sie einen Buddy haben würde, wir beide teilten die selbe Freude auf das Austauschjahr, obwohl wir in verschiedenen Ländern sein würden.

 

Und nun war es soweit, Silvester. Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende, meine Zwillingsschwester und ich wurden vor einigen Tagen 21 und das neue Jahr – 2015 – sollte nun beginnen. Als der Countdown gezählt wurde fiel mein Blick in den Himmel. Ich lies das Feuerwerk auf mich wirken, während ich in der rechten Hand eine Wunderkerze hielt. Den nächsten Jahreswechsel würde ich nicht mit meinen liebsten verbringen können, würde ich alleine sein? Werde ich neue Freunde haben mit denen ich diese gemeinsame Erinnerung teilen würde. Ich holte das Handy aus meiner Tasche und schoss ein paar Fotos vom Feuerwerk sowie einige Selfies. Diese wurden anschließend auf Facebook hochgeladen. Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen so schnell, mein Terminkalender war restlos ausgebucht – Freunde die etwas mit mir unternehmen wollten, Dinge die erledigt werden mussten wie zum Beispiel das Visum beantragen und abholen, all die kleinen Sachen hielten mich ziemlich auf Trapp. Und dann kam der entschiedene Tag. Meine Eltern, meine Schwester, Patrick, Rafael und Janett, sie alle waren am Flughafen. Janett und ich flogen am selben Tag, jedoch in einem anderen Flugzeug, fast zeitgleich. Wir drückten uns, einige Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Ich würde sie so vermissen, sie alle. Als ich meine Schwester umarmte, küsste ich sie auf die Wange, ich drückte sie so fest wie noch nie. „Wir waren noch nie solange getrennt, Melinda. Du wirst mir fehlen!“ „Du mir auch, Sophia. Mein Herz.“ Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Schulter und sah mir in meine grünen Augen und sprach weiter: „Pass auf dich auf und schnapp dir einen heißen Koreaner.“ Ich lächelte, während ich weinte. „Ich dachte du glaubst nicht an meine Fantasien!“ „Nun ja, ein Jahr kann sehr lang sein. Und wer weiß vielleicht findest du ja deinen Seelenverwandten!“

Ich drückte meine Familie ein weiteres mal bevor ich ins Flugzeug stieg und meine 16 Stündige Reise nach Seoul begann.

 

 


	4. Kapitel 3- R.F.A.

_Kapitel 3_

 

_'Wach bleiben, Sophia. Egal wie hart es ist aber so kannst du den Jetlag umgehen.',_ sagte ich immer und immer wieder zu mir selber. „Hallo, du musst Sophia sein!“, begrüßte mich eine junge Frauenstimme am Flughafen. Nickend bestätige ich ihre Frage. „Ah, sehr gut. Mein Name ist Ki Eun-Se. Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Sie reichte mir die Hand. Ihr Deutsch war ausgesprochen gut, ich verstand alles was sie sagte. „Ich bin dein 'Buddy', dein Ansprechpartner. Wenn du fragen hast, komm zu mir! Jederzeit. Wir gehen auf die selbe Universität.“ Die Koreanerin machte eine kurze Pause und sah auf meine Koffer. „Okay, zuerst gehen wir zu deinem Wohnheim. Deinen Schlüssel habe ich bereits!“ Ki Eun-Se streckte ihre Hand aus und überreichte mir meinen Schlüssel. Gemeinsam brachen wir auf und erreichten das Studentenwohnheim innerhalb von 30 Minuten. Ich stellte meine Koffer in das Zimmer und mein Buddy zeigt mir noch das Badezimmer, die Waschküche und die Küche. „Okay, Sophia. Wir müssen dir noch ein Handy holen.“ Ich nickte. Genau das würde ich brauchen, ein Handy womit ich mich in Korea verständigen kann. Mit meiner deutschen Sim- Karte kann ich hier nicht viel anfangen. Wir gingen in den nächsten Elektroladen und kaufen ein Prepaid- Handy. Die schwarzhaarige richtete mir dieses ein. Anschließend gingen wir noch etwas essen und durch die Stadt. Abends brachte sie mich wieder zurück ins Wohnheim und sagte: „Montag hole ich dich ab und wir gehen gemeinsam zur Universität. Hier hast du meine Nummer. Schreib mir wann immer du magst! Ich muss jetzt gehen!“ Ich lächelte und verabschiedete mich von Ki Eun-Se.

Am Abend war ich so kaputt das ich nichts weiter tat als mein Bett zu beziehen und mich in das Land der Träume zu begeben.

 

Ich war nun einen Monat in Seoul und ich hasste es hier. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, ich verstand so gut wie nichts, obwohl ich zu Hause so viel geübt hatte. Ich hing in der Universität sehr hinterher, mein Buddy versuch mir zu helfen und ich lernte einige Leute kennen doch es war nicht das selbe. Obwohl wir einiges unternahmen änderte sich nichts an den Fakt das mein Koreanisch sehr unsicher war. Das verstehen war nicht wirklich ein Problem, das sprechen war in Ordnung. Ich war in der Lage mich teilweise zu verständigen, alles was ich nicht wusste teilte ich den Leuten englisch mit. Doch sobald ich lesen oder schreiben musste war es vorbei. Ich brauchte für einen Satz fast 10 Minuten. Jeden Buchstaben musste ich nachsehen, ohne diese „Hilfsmittel“ wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen die Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen. Doch ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, ich habe mich darauf eingelassen, warum sollte es auch einfach sein. Wie konnte ich das denken?

Ich war fremd hier, ohne richtige Sprachkenntnisse und doch war das die Entscheidung die ich traf. Ich wollte etwas wagen, ein Abenteuer erleben. Ich musste mich durchbeißen, ich konnte nicht mehr zurück. Und das Abenteuer war gar nicht so weit von mir entfernt.

 

Es war ein sonniger und warmer Samstag am 1. Mai, ich saß mit meinem Laptop in einem Café und surfte im Internet. Ab und an sah ich auf mein Handy, bis ich plötzlich eine mysteriöse Nachricht bekam. Vorsichtig sah ich auf mein Handy schaute wer mir schrieb. 'Unknown..', dachte ich. Das ganze war mir ein wenig Suspekt doch ich beschloss zu sehen was er oder sie wollte.

 

Unknown: '… Hallo...?'

Ich: '?'

Unknown: 'Kannst du das sehen?'

Ich: 'Ja, kann ich.'

Unknown: 'Ahh... endlich bin ich verbunden. Man bekommt nicht jeden Tag einen Text von irgendeinem Fremden. Ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, ich habe eben dieses Smartphone in der U-Bahn gefunden, aber es hatte nur diese Messenger App.'

 

'Messenger App.. dieselbe die ich mir heute downloadet hatte', dachte ich.

 

Unknown: 'Ich möchte den Besitzer finden, aber ich sehe weder Kontakte noch Telefonbucheinträge. Ich habe sogar versucht Nachrichten über die App zu versenden, keine Chance. Alles was ich sehen kann ist eine Adresse und wichtig wirkende Zahlen die in Memos gespeichert sind. Ich würde ja selber gehen, aber ich muss gleich zur Arbeit.'

Ich: 'Eine Adresse?'

Unknown: 'Ja. Es ist eine koreanische Adresse zusammen mit den Ziffern. Würde es dich stören dorthin zu gehen? All das ist in diesem Telefon gespeichert. Ich weiß es ist merkwürdig das ich plötzlich auftauche und dich um so einen Gefallen bitte. Und doch.. würde ich deine Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen.'

Ich: 'Na schön, schick mir die Adresse und den Pin, ich werde gehen.'

 

Was hatte ich auch zu verlieren. Ich lies mir von dem Fremden die nötigen Daten zuschicken, packte meine Sachen zusammen, bezahlte und begab mich zu der besagten Adresse. Das Zahlenschloss an der Tür war nicht zu übersehen, ich sah auf mein Handy und gab den Pin ein. Ein klicken war zu hören und ich betrat die Wohnung.

Ich sah mich kurz um und das erste was mir auffiel war die Kamera im Flur. Plötzlich hörte ich wie mein Handy ein Geräusch von sich gab. Ich legte meinen Laptop auf den Schreibtisch und sah auf mein Telefon. Es erschien eine Benachrichtigung für einen neuen Chat. Ich betrat diesen und bemerkte die Fremden Leute die diesen zuspamen. Alles auf Koreanisch.

Seufzend lies ich mich auf das Sofa nieder. Und natürlich verstand ich wie immer nur die Hälfte.

Und dann las ich meinen Namen. Ich schluckte hart, was sollte ich sagen? Was sollte ich schreiben?

Ich las was sie zu mir sagten. Hacker, nannte mich eine Person. Die nächste Person glaubte ihm und sagte er solle was gegen mich tun. Langsam las ich die Nachrichten und versuchte die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Das nächste Wort welches hinaus stach: Stranger.

Ja.. ich war eine Fremde für sie. Doch auch sie waren fremd für mich. Ich beschloss mit einem 'Hallo' zu antworten.

Yoosung: 'AHHHH ES SPRICHT!'

 

Es? Danke... ich bin also ein ES. Doch dann schrieben sie weiter, so als würde ich nicht da sein. Tränen stiegen in meine Augen, ich fühlte mich Hilflos, unverstanden. Alles was ich wollte war ein ruhiges Austauschjahr in Korea verbringen und dann passierte mir ausgerechnet so etwas.

Irgendwann wurde ich aufgefordert mich vorzustellen. Ich antwortete, diesmal jedoch in Englisch: „Ich bin Sophia. Wer seid ihr und was ist das für ein Ort. Ich bin nur eine Austauschstudentin, nichts weiter....“ Sofort gingen die Leute auf mich ein und schrieben auf Englisch und stellten sich vor. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Jumin Han, der Geschäftsführer von C&R, Jaehee Kang, seine Assistentin, Zen der Musical- Schauspieler, Yoosung ebenfalls Student und 707 der Hacker. Sie fragten mich wie ich in das Apartment gekommen bin und ich teilte ihnen dies mit. Jumin sagte ich wäre sehr naiv auf einem Fremden so einzugehen. 707 fragte wie der Username dieser Person war also teilte ich ihm diesen mit. Es schien so, als wären alle sehr freundlich zu mir. Zen machte es sehr schnell deutlich das er mich süß fand, zugegeben auf seinem Profilbild sah er wirklich zum anbeißen aus. Ich lächelte, ein wenig. Und dann tauchte eine weitere Person auf, V. Alles andere ging unglaublich schnell, sie begannen wieder in koreanisch zu schreiben, meine Augen wurden größer und mein Kopf begann zu rattern. Ich verstand nichts. Doch dann kam die entschiedene Frage, 707 übersetzte diese: Sophia möchtest du der RFA beitreten. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Ahnung was mich nun erwarten würde doch was hatte ich zu verlieren. Also stimmte ich dem zu und war nun Partyplanerin der RFA. Nach kurzer Zeit verließ V wieder den Chat und lies mich mit den anderen zurück. 707 war der Meinung das es das beste für mich wäre, das Apartment nicht zu verlassen doch diese Idee trieb ich ihm ganz schnell wieder aus. 'Seven, ich bin Studentin. Ich muss das Apartment verlassen, ich muss zur Uni gehen! Und ich muss auch etwas essen.' Sofort bekam ich Yoosungs Aufmerksamkeit. 'Auf welche Universität gehst du, Sophia?' 'Auf die SKY National University.' 'ICH AUCH! Dann können wir uns dort sehen! Ich bin so aufgeregt!' 'Gern.' Dann mischte Zen sich ein. 'Ich möchte die süße Sophia auch sehen. Vielleicht komme ich dich in der Universität besuchen!' 'Ich würde mich sehr freuen.', meinte ich. Anschließend schrieb ich: 'Ich gehe jetzt wieder in das Studentenwohnheim.' Sofort schrieb 707: 'Du kannst von dort aus auch die Party planen. Du bist eh nicht in der Lage die Schränke zu öffnen.. ich hoffe nur das du in deinem Wohnheim sicher bist.' 'Bestimmt, immerhin bin ich dort ja nicht alleine.', schrieb ich und nahm meinen Laptop vom Tisch. Anschließend verließ ich das Apartment und ging in zu meinem Wohnheim. Auf dem Weg dahin schrieb ich noch mit Zen und Yoosung, da die beiden die einzigen waren die noch in dem Chat waren. Um mich noch einmal kurz vorzustellen, schickte ich den beiden ein Selfie von mir. Zen's Kommentar war natürlich wieder sehr niedlich. Er fand mich bezaubernd und süß. Ich bemerkte wie die Röte in meine Wangen stieg, er war so unglaublich süß. Yoosung wusste nun nach wem er morgen Ausschau halten musste und entschloss sich für den Kurs der Austauschstudenten einzuschreiben um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Zudem verstanden wir uns auch unglaublich gut und unterhielten uns über Spiele.

Meine Frustration begann zu verschwinden, ich hatte das Gefühl gut aufgehoben zu sein.

 


	5. Kapitel 4 - Verleugnung und Gefühle

 

_Kapitel 4_

 

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich gut gelaunt zur Uni. Ich schrieb Yoosung eine Privatnachricht das wir uns vor der Universität treffen würden. Als ich aus der Straßenbahn ausstieg sah ich ihn bereits und rief seinen Namen. Er winkte mir zu und ich ging gerade aus zu ihm. „Guten Morgen, Sophia.“, sagte er. „Guten Morgen Yoosung.“ „Sieht so aus als hätten wir den ersten Kurs gemeinsam.“ Ich lachte. „Du hast dich also tatsächlich dafür eingesetzt. Das freut mich, dann ist es nicht so merkwürdig in dem Messenger.“ „Wie fühlst du dich, Sophia?“ „Komisch... um ehrlich zu sein ist das ganze so unreal für mich.“ Wir gingen in das Gebäude und steuerten zu unserem Vorlesungsraum. „Das glaub ich dir, Sophia. Ist bestimmt komisch mit völlig fremden zu schreiben.“ „Für mich ist hier fast jeder Fremd.“, antwortete ich und setzte mich hin. Yoosung nahm neben mir Platz. Ich spürte wie mein Handy vibrierte, erneut der Chatroom. Ich öffnete die App und las was 707 und Jumin schrieben. „Was ist?“, fragte Yoosung besorgt als er bemerkte das meine Augen immer größer wurden. „Seven, er überprüft mich... als ob ich eine Verbrecherin bin.“

Entsetzt war gar kein Ausdruck. Ich sah Yoosung an und bat ihn zu übersetzten. Er las was Jumin und Jaehee schrieben, sein Blick wirkte besorgt. „Sophia... sie trauen dir nicht. Sie sagen unschöne Dinge über dich.“ Mein Blick fiel auf die Tischplatte. Der Blonde gab mir mein Telefon zurück und strich mit einer Hand sanft über meinen Rücken, sagte jedoch nichts. Wütend nahm ich mein Handy und fragte was das Problem war. In dem Moment, in dem ich meinen langen Text abschickte betrat Zen den Chat und wurde von meinen bösen Worten überrollt.   
'Jumin, Seven und Jaehee, ich bin wirklich entsetzt was ihr über mich schreibt. Ich bin nicht nur enttäuscht sondern auch verletzt. Warum sagt ihr diese Sachen über mich obwohl ihr mich nicht kennt. Das Seven mich überprüft kann ich teilweise noch nachvollziehen ABER wenn ihr etwas über mich wissen wollt, warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach fragen? Was habe ich auch denn getan? Wenn es euch so wichtig ist [LINK] da ist mein Facebook Profil. Meinetwegen Added und Stalkt mich, stellt mir auch Fragen aber hört BITTE auf so schlecht über mich zu reden!'

Zen las das alles, meinen Wutausbruch. Nichtsahnend stimmte er mir zu, auch er war enttäuscht über die Dinge die Jaehee sagte. Ich verließ den Chat, sagte ich würde mich nun auf die Vorlesung konzentrieren. Keine Minute später hatte ich 5 Freundschaftsanfragen auf Facebook, ich akzeptierte diese und legte mein Handy beiseite.

 

Der Unterricht war komplett auf Koreanisch und Yoosung half mir so gut er konnte. Er war ein guter Lehrer und wurde indirekt mein Tandempartner. Ich war mir sicher das ich mich mit seiner Hilfe besser zurecht finden würde.

Doch er bemerkte mein falsches Lächeln. Nach der Vorlesung beschlossen wir, zusammen mit meinen anderen beiden Freundinnen Samantha und Ki Eun-Se, etwas Essen zu gehen. Mein Buddy fragte mich ob alles in Ordnung sei, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen nickte ich und teilte ihr mit das alles okay wäre. Kurz entschlossen beschlossen wir Pizza essen zu gehen und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche.

 

Der Tag an der Universität verging, dank Yoosung, recht schnell und wir gingen noch ein wenig durch die Stadt. „Bedrückt es dich immer noch?“, fragte der junge Koreaner um die Still3 zu brechen. „Ein wenig. Was sie schrieben verletzte mich sehr.“ „Das glaub ich dir.“ Ich sah auf mein Handy und bemerkte die vielen Benachrichtigungen auf Facebook. Zen hatte fast jedes Foto kommentiert, Yoosung und Seven hielten sich ebenfalls nicht zurück. Häufig vertreten waren vor allem Kommentare wie: „Du bist so unglaublich süß!“, bis hin zu: „Ich möchte dich gerne live sehen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich zu treffen.“

Ich schmunzelte. Zen war wirklich sehr liebenswert, die meisten Kommentare stammen von ihm die anderen schrieben zwar auch, hielten sich aber ein wenig zurück. „Zen und du.. ihr habt mich in Schutz genommen. Danke Yoosung.“ Er lächelte schüchtern.

Zugegeben ich wollte die anderen auch treffen, vor allem Zen denn er war mit am freundlichsten zu mir.

„Gern geschehen. Sag mal hast du Lust noch etwas zu unternehmen?“, fragte der Blonde. Ich überlegte für einen Moment. „Nun ja. Ich habe noch nicht so viel von Seoul gesehen. Vielleicht können wir in ein Café gehen oder in einen Park.“ „Wenn du Lust und Zeit hast können wir am Wochenende gerne etwas zusammen unternehmen. Also ich empfehle dir auf jeden Fall den Gyeongbokgung zu besichtigen. Das ist ein historischer Palast.“ „Das klingt gut.“ „Changdeokgung ist auch ein sehr schöner, historischer Palast. In den Namsan können wir auch gehen. Das ist ein Park. Oder mal in Lotte World, das ist ein schöner Freizeitpark. Ich wette da ist Seven auch dabei. Ein weiteres schönes Museum ist War Memorial of Korea. Und wir müssen in die COEX Mall, ich denke das muss ich nicht weiter erklären.“ „Wow...“, sagte ich erstaunt. „Aber, Sophia, das ist noch nicht alles. Zum Glück haben wir ganzes Jahr Zeit. Obwohl, das vergeht so schnell...“ „Du hast recht. Okay wie wäre es wenn wir dieses Wochenende in die Mall gehen?“ „Guter Plan.“

Der Weg zum Studentenwohnheim erschien kürzer als sonst. Vor dem besagten Gebäude blieb ich stehen und verabschiedete mich von meinem koreanischen Freund. „Danke Yoosung. Wir sehen und dann später im Messenger, oder morgen.“ „Ja sehr gern. Du bist wirklich unglaublich nett, Sophia. Bis morgen.“

Ich betrat mein Zimmer und legte mich auf das Bett. Ich schnappte mir meinen Laptop und legte diesen auf den Schoss. Als erstes öffnete ich Facebook und schrieb mit meiner Zwillingsschwester. Hin und wieder bekam ich einige Benachrichtigungen für kommentierte Bilder. Zudem schrieb ich noch einen Status über meinen Tag an der Uni, welcher sofort von der R.F.A, Melinda und Janett kommentiert wurde.

Anschließend beschloss ich duschen zu gehen, machte mir in der Küche etwas zu essen und ging in den Messenger.

 

_Sophia hat den Chatraum betreten_

 

Sophia: Hallo zusammen.

Yoosung: Sophia du bist hier!

Zen: Hallo süße Sophia.

Seven: Hi Sophia.

Seven: Sag, bist du noch sauer auf mich?

Sophia: Ich war nicht sauer, Seven. Ich war enttäuscht das du mir so wenig vertraust.

Seven: Das ist es nicht...

Sophia: Was dann? Ich habe zugestimmt der R.F.A beizutreten. Ich komme nicht aus Korea, ich verstehe nur die Hälfte und kenne keinen von euch! Und ich habe zugestimmt! Du hättest mich alles fragen können anstatt dich in mein Privatleben zu hacken.

Yoosung: O___O

Zen: ;;

Seven: Sophia, es tut mir leid... Aber es V hat es angeordnet.

Sophia: Das ist mir egal! Dann sag sowas nicht, dann weiß ich es nicht!

Yoosung: Seven.. du hast damit..

Sophia: Yoosung!

Yoosung: Sorry... ich...

Yoosung: Nein schon gut, du hast recht.

Sophia: Hast du die Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?

Yoosung: Nein, ich hab LOLOL gespielt.. ;;

Sophia. Okay~ schade. Ich wollte mit dir die eine Aufgabe durchgehen.

Yoosung: Ich kann dich nachher anrufen, dann lösen wir sie gemeinsam.

Seven: Was läuft zwischen euch beiden.

Sophia: Ich denke du hast mein Privatleben gehackt, dann solltest du das ja wissen! Wir gehen auf die selbe Universität... und besuchen den selben Kurs.

Zen: Ich möchte dich auch sehen, Sophia.

Sophia: Was hindert dich?

Zen: Meine Arbeit ;;

Sophia: Oh :(

Zen: Hast du morgen Abend was vor?

Yooung: Wir gehen mit einigen Leuten aus unserem Kurs essen. Willst du uns begleiten?

Zen: Gern. Ich möchte Sophia gern sehen. Sie sieht so süß auf ihren Bildern aus.

Sophia: Danke, Zen. Ich gehe jetzt, ich will noch ein wenig lernen. Bis morgen!

Seven: Sophia!

Seven: Es tut mir leid.

Seven: Wirklich.

Sophia: Ja, Seven, mir auch.

 

_Sophia hat den Chatraum verlassen._

 

Seufzend lies ich mich in das Kopfkissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. Was stimmte eigentlich nicht mit mir? War ich vielleicht wirklich zu empfindlich? Das Klingeln meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es war Yoosung, er sagte ja er will mich anrufen. Ich nahm das Gespräch entgegen und wir gingen die Hausaufgaben gemeinsam durch.

Ich verstand mich wirklich sehr gut mit dem blonden Koreaner, vielleicht war die Hoffnung für die R.F.A. noch nicht ganz verloren, aber ich bestand darauf Seven noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Doch nach unserem Telefonat konnte ich nicht andres, auch wenn es niemand böse meinte so fühlte ich mich unwohl in der Gruppe. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht als ich ihrer Gruppe beigetreten bin? Mein Koreanisch war gebrochen, das Lesen und Schreiben fiel mir schwer und ich brauchte enorm lang. Sprechen und Verstehen waren wiederum einfach. Ich zog die Beine an und kuschelte mein kleines 50x50 großes Kissen. Ich konnte und wollte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sicherlich war es einfach online so zu tun als ob alles okay war, aber das war es nicht. Ich hatte Heimweh, ich war alleine – was gäbe ich dafür jetzt mit Janett zusammen Tokio unsicher zu machen.

Das Vibrieren meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah auf den Display.

Überrascht nahm ich das Gespräch an. „Ja?“, fragte ich mir krächzender Stimme.

„Hey, ich wollte deine Stimme hören. Was machst du gerade? Denkst du an mich?“, fragte der Mann mit einer fröhlichen Stimme. Ich kicherte ein wenig: „Ein bisschen..“ „Ahhh, ich habe auch gerade an dich gedacht!“ „Sind wir etwa für einander bestimmt?“, fragte ich leichtsinnig. Erst im Nachhinein bereute ich meine Frage denn mein Gesprächspartner lachte. „Für einander bestimmt. Genau das sind wir! Aber ich denke wir sind gerade wie Romeo und Julia. Ich bin so glücklich wenn ich deine Stimme hören kann, aber wir können uns nicht sehen. Aber unser Ende wird nicht so sein wie das von den beiden. Wir haben nichts was uns aufhalten könnte. Selbst wenn, dann überwinde ich jedes Hindernis nur um dich zu sehen.“ „Süß..“, sagte ich kichernd. Ein langes seufzen war zu hören, bevor er weitersprach: „Um ehrlich zu sein, nachdem du unserer Organisation beigetreten bist, habe ich viel an unseren früheren Partys zurückgedacht. Du weißt das natürlich nicht, schließlich warst du nicht dabei, aber wir hätten nicht gedacht das wie je wieder welche halten würden.“ „Wieso?“ „Wir dachten... wir folgen einfach Rikas Führung und haben eine Party nach der anderen. Wir haben so viel gelacht und geredet und fühlten uns so wohl.“ Ich überlegte einen Moment bevor ich antwortete: „Glaubst du, es wäre besser gewesen wenn ich nicht beigetreten wäre?“, fragte ich und fühlte wie erneut Tränen über meine Wange liefen. Ich schluchze leise. „Nein. Das ist es nicht. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, Sophia. Ich erinnere mich nur an diese Zeiten. Es war schön, damals, aber ich mag die Gegenwart viel mehr. Ich bin dir begegnet. Ich meine es so wie ich es sagte. Ich bin so glücklich das ich dich getroffen habe. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen was die R.F.A. Mitglieder mit dir machen, als Mitglied. Weist du, Sophia, es gibt so viel was ich mit dir machen möchte. Lass uns viele, gemeinsame Erinnerungen machen, okay?“ Meine Antwort bestand aus einem Summen, ich versuchte mit allen Mitteln meine Tränen und das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Prinzessin, weinst du? Hat dir jemand wehgetan?“ „Seven.. und Jaehee.. und Jumin.“ „Ah.. das. Es tut mir leid. Bitte nimm es nicht so persönlich.“ „Das sagst du so leicht.“ „Tränen stehen einer wunderschönen Prinzessin nicht. Sophia, wir gehen morgen Essen und ich bringe dich auf andere Gedanken, okay?“ „Okay.“ Ein langes, unangenehmes Schweigen herrschte zwischen uns. „Ich habe Heimweh, weist du.“ „Das tut mir leid... Ich bringe dich auf andere Gedanken, Babe. Warte du nur.“ „Okay.“ „Ich will dich nicht abwürgen aber, mein Direktor ruft mich an. Wir sehen uns morgen. Muah!“ Hat er mich eben durch das Telefon geküsst? Geschockt starrte ich auf meinen Bildschirm, welcher sich verdunkelte. Das Blut stieg in meine Wangen und ich war wie paralysiert. Ein sanftes lächeln schlich sich über mein Gesicht und ich beschloss mich schlafen zu legen.

 


	6. Kapitel 5 - Freunde

Der Wecker riss mich um 6:00 Uhr morgens aus den Träumen, verträumt griff ich nach meinem Handy und beendete den nervigen Weckton. Anschließend schaute ich auf meine Benachrichtigungen und fiel fast aus dem Bett. Ich strich mir meine langen, braunen Haare zur Seite und drehte mich auf die Seite. 'Hyun Ryu hat dein Foto kommentiert... Hyun Ryu hat dein Foto kommentiert.. Hyun Ryu hat dein Foto kommentiert...' Ich hatte ungefähr 60 Benachrichtigungen nur von ihm. „Da war wohl jemand fleißig..“, sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. Ich las mir seine Kommentare durch, es waren fast immer die selben, er war süß – seine Kommentare waren süß. Ich beschloss ihm eine private Nachricht im Messenger zukommen zu lassen und bedankte mich für seine lieben Worte.

 

Ich stieg aus dem Bett, zog mich an und schnappte mir meine Tasche. Auf den Weg zur Uni begegnete ich Yoosung. „Guten Morgen, meine deutsche Freundin.“, begrüßte er mich. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm und fragte lachend: „Was?“ „Ich wollte mir nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben.“ „Das habe ich bemerkt.“ Gemeinsam gingen wir in unseren Vorlesungsraum und wurden bereits von Samantha und Ki Eun- Se begrüßt. „Guten Morgen.“, grüßten wir sie. „Ein Freund von mir begleitet uns heute Abend, er möchte unbedingt Sophia kennen lernen, ist das für euch in Ordnung?“, fragte Yoosung. Die beiden nickten und sagten sie würden auch noch jemanden mitbringen.

Ich freute mich auf den heutigen Abend.

Während der Vorlesung griff ich mein Smartphone und öffnete den Messenger. Jaehee befand sich im Chat und sie grüßte mich freundlich.

 

_Sophia hat den Chatraum betreten_

 

Jaehee: Hallo Sophia.

Jaehee: Ich habe gelesen du triffst dich heute Abend mit Zen.

Sophia: Ja, das stimmt.

Jaehee: …..

Jaehee: Ich halte es für keine gute Idee. Du kennst ihn erst seit zwei Tagen.

Sophia: Macht es denn einen Unterschied wenn er mit mir und Yoosung etwas Essen gehen will?

Sophia: Jaehee... du hast keine Gefühle für Zen, oder?

Jaehee: Ist das wichtig? Es könnte jemand die Situation missverstehen.

Sophia: Wie kann man denn die Situation das man mit FREUNDEN Essen geht missverstehen?

Jaehee: Der Punkt ist... ich habe immer im Hinterkopf das Zen eine Berühmtheit ist und halte meine Distanz zu ihm. Aber ich weiß nicht ob du in der Lage bist dies zu tun, Sophia.

Sophia: Ich denke nicht, dass du das Recht hast dich in Zens persönliche Beziehungen und Angelegenheiten einzumischen, Jaehee.

Jaehee: Bitte verstehe mich... ich will nur das beste für Zen.

Sophia: Ich werde mich solange nicht von ihm distanzieren bis Zen es zu mir sagt.

Jaehee: …..

Sophia: Ich muss gehen...

 

Sophia hat den Chatraum verlassen

 

„Was hab ich ihr nur getan..?“, brummte ich leise vor mich hin, doch Yoosung entging es nicht. „Ich hab es gelesen.. Ich finde.. Jaehee übertreibt..“ Ich seufzte und versuchte mich weiterhin auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren und ging die Aufgaben gemeinsam mit dem Blonden durch.

 

Nachdem wir das Gebäude verließen, denn wir waren fertig für heute und hatten Hunger, wartete bereits ein großgebauter, silberhaariger, gutgebauter Mann auf uns. Lächelnd kam er auf und zu und blieb vor mir stehen. Unsere Augen trafen sich, er nahm meine rechte Hand und küsste sanft den Handrücken. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre dich persönlich kennenzulernen, Sophia.“ Das Blut stieg in meine Wangen und ich war nicht in der Lage etwas zu antworten. „Hallo Zen.“, begrüßte mein Kommilitone den Schauspieler. In einer geschlossenen Gruppe gingen wir in ein nahegelegenes Studentenrestaurant. Auf den Weg dahin, hielt Zen die ganze Zeit meine Hand und wir unterhielten uns. „In Natura bist du sogar noch viel schöner als auf deinen Bildern.“ „Danke.“, meinte ich verlegen.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt probieren!“, sagt Ki Eun-Se zu Samantha und mir. „Was ist das?“, fragten wir verwirrt. „Das ist eine Kohlart.“, klärte der Blonde uns auf und wir nickten nur. Nach einigen Minuten sind wir im Restaurant angekommen und setzten uns auf unsere Stühle, der Silberhaarige nahm genau neben mir Platz und wir unterhielten uns. „Du bist wirklich eine süße Lady. Deine Augen strahlen eine wunderschöne Farbe aus.“, flirtete der Schauspieler mit mir. „Dankeschön.“ „Ich wollte dich wirklich unbedingt sehen. Es war ernst gemeint.“ „Ich dich auch. In Natura siehst du auch viel besser aus, als wie auf Bildern.“ „Ich möchte dich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen.“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich, wie heute. Es gibt so viele Dinge die ich dir sagen möchte.“ „Ich laufe dir schon nicht weg.“, meinte ich lachend. „Ahh.. du bist so süß, Sophia. Ich bin froh dass du das sagst...ich..“, er unterbrach den Satz als die Kellnerin kam und unsere Bestellung aufnahm.

Die Gruppe unterhielt sich prächtig auch die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen und zum ersten Mal, seit dem ich in Seoul war, fühlte ich mich wohl. Verstanden, aufgenommen und akzeptiert. Samantha kam aus Amerika, deshalb versuchten wir uns so viel wie möglich auf koreanisch und englisch zu unterhalten. Mein Bauch kribbelte jedes mal wenn ich zu Zen sah oder wenn wir uns unterhielten. Hin und wieder erröteten auch seine Wangen, ob es ihm wohl genauso erging wie mir.

 

Nach dem Essen gingen Samantha und ich zu unserem Studentenwohnheim, glücklicherweise wohnten wir im selben Gebäude, wenn auch auf unterschiedlichen Etagen, unsere koreanischen Freunde gingen nach Hause.

Doch als ich mich auf das Bett setzte währte die Ruhe nicht lange denn mein gewisser Schauspieler rief mich an. „Hast du auf meinen Anruf gewartet, Babe, ich hatte eben etwas im Kopf und wollte es dir mitteilen. Ich weiß nicht was ich mit meinen Gefühlen machen soll... sie haben mich vollkommen umhüllt.“ „Was meinst du, Zen?“, fragte ich. „Heute... der Tag mit dir er war so wunderschön. Meine Gefühle sind völlig durcheinander, aber ich möchte dich fragen ob du offiziell meine Freundin werden möchtest. Du musst jetzt noch nicht darüber nachdenken und ich will auch noch keine Antwort von dir hören... ich bin mir sicher das ich dich damit überfalle, schließlich kennen wir uns noch nicht so lange. Babe, ich erzähle dir das weil, ich möchte das du dir die Zeit nimmst und ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst. Ich bin wirklich sehr proaktiv, oder?“ Ich kicherte doch ich fühlte genauso wie er, aber ein wenig mehr Zeit wollte ich mir doch noch lassen. „Uhm.., Ich sage das jetzt nicht, weil ich denke es würde deine Antwort erleichtern, aber, uhm.. und ich denke auch nicht dass das deine Entscheidung beeinträchtigen wird, aber ich würde einen ziemlich guten Ehemann abgeben. Ich sage dir die ganze Zeit über wo ich bin. Ich sehe gut aus, ich bin nett und ich tue was man mir sagt. Ich bin ein Workaholic, daher trinke ich nie mit meinen Freunden bis in die Nacht und komme spät nach Hause. Außerdem, ich bin unglaublich romantisch, wenn wir beide alleine sind...“ Ich hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und hoffte das meine Wangen nicht die Farbe einer Tomate hatten, denn in mir befanden sich so viele Glücksgefühle wie noch nie zuvor. „Hm... Ich bin nervös das du nichts sagst. Ist es zu früh für so etwas?“, fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das ist ein großartiger Mann. Willst du zuerst unsere Ehe eintragen lassen?“, fragte ich scherzhaft. „Oh... Uhm.... yeah! Gahhh.. Warum tust du mir das an? Wir hätten die perfekte Familie. Du denkst bestimmt es ist zu früh für diese Gedanken, aber um ehrlich zu sein.. ich habe mir vorhin unsere Kinder vorgestellt nachdem ich heute gesehen habe. Oh und natürlich habe ich mir auch unsere Hochzeit und unser Zusammenleben vorgestellt, hahaha. Ugh.. ich habe das Gefühl dich zu bedrängen wenn ich weiter spreche. Ich bin gerade so gehypet. Es ist schon spät, ich werde jetzt duschen gehen. Ich möchte gern weiterhin mit dir sprechen, wenn ich dusche, aber ich habe angst das mein Telefon nass wird und dann wäre ich nicht mehr in der Lage mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Ich sollte mir diese wasserfesten Hüllen zulegen. Babe, warst du bereits duschen?“ „Nein, noch nicht. Ich bin unglaublich müde.“ „Hm... sei nicht so schüchtern, Babe. Schlaf gut meine Liebe. Ich rufe dich wieder an.“ „Schlaf du auch gut, Zen.“, sagte ich und wir legten auf.

 

Anschließend legte ich meinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen, deckte mich zu und schlief schneller ein als mir lieb war.

In meinem Traum kam Zen vor, war es ein Zeichen? Sollte ich es versuchen? Ich dachte an Janetts Worte zurück, vielleicht würde ich hier die Person meines Lebens finden. War er diese Person. Er verhielt sich wirklich wie ein Prinz, so zuvorkommend und so romantisch.

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen schrieb ich Zen meine Antwort.

_Guten Morgen Zenny~_

_ich habe die letzte Nacht von dir geträumt und ich wäre gern deine Freundin <3 _

_Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen aber ich glaube an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick._

_Ich hatte gestern ein kribbeln im Bauch und es fühlte sich alles so richtig an._

_Deine Sophia._

 

Seine Antwort lies nicht lange auf sich warten und von nun an waren wir offiziell Freund und Freundin. Ich nutzte die Chance änderte meinen Beziehungsstatus in Facebook. Und wie zu erwarten bekam ich sofort Feuer von Jaehee. Doch dies lies mich kalt, ich wollte mein Glück schreiben, ich würde keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen.

 

 


	7. Kapitel 6 - Love is in the air

_Kapitel 6_

 

Die Vorbereitungen für die R.F.A. Party verliefen großartig. Morgen wäre es soweit und ich würde mein Ergebnis sehen. Ich beschloss die letzte Nacht bei Zen zu verbringen, wir gingen gemeinsam Lebensmittel einkaufen und er kochte Curry für mich. Ich liebte Curry, und ich konnte nicht warten es zu probieren. Ich kochte es auch sehr gern und oft zu Hause, ich war wirklich darauf gespannt wie ein Asiate dieses Gericht zubereiten würde. Ich stand hinter ihm in der Küche und beobachtete ihn bis er mir einen Löffel vor die Nase hielt. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und probierte doch sofort stießen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich fühlte wie meine Wangen erhitzten. Wie eine verrückte wedelte ich mit den Händen und Zen bekam ein wenig Panik. Er überreichte mir ein Glas Milch welches ich in Sekundenschnelle leerte. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und mein Freund entschuldigte sich. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht denn das Curry schmeckte wirklich sehr gut, es war nur enorm scharf. „Kannst du es mildern?“, fragte ich und er nickte. Er füllte einen Teil ab – er aß gern scharf – und milderte meine Portion. „Danke.“ „Nicht dafür. Ich werde darauf achten nichts scharfes für dich zu kochen, Babe.“ „Danke, Zenny. Aber dein Curry schmeckt wirklich sehr sehr gut.“ ,sagte ich.

„Bist du aufgeregt, wegen morgen?“ „Ein wenig. Ich … hoffe ich habe alles gut gemacht.“ „Bestimmt. Ich bin mir sicher das die Party großartig werden wird.“ „Ich hoffe du behältst recht. Danke das ich heute bei dir bleiben darf.“ Der Schauspieler drehte sich zu mir um und verzauberte mich mit einem Lächeln. „Du kannst auch gerne hier einziehen, Prinzessin.“ „Ich glaube, das erlaubt die Universität nicht.“ „Bist du sicher? Wenn du Semesterferien hast?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann gerne mal Ki Eun-Se fragen wie sich das verhält.“, meinte ich und schob mir den nächsten Löffel in den Mund. „Und dann ziehst du bei mir ein!“, sprach Zen mit ganzem Elan.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen so einiges mitmachen müssen, zuerst brach er sich seinen Knöchel und verlor die Rolle für das TV Drama und das I-Tüpfelchen war das Skandal von Echo Girl. Doch dank der Hilfe von Jumin und der R.F.A. wird sich der ganze Skandal morgen legen wenn er seine Pressekonferenz abhält. „Wie weit bist du?“, fragte ich meinen Freund. „Fast fertig, hoffe ich.“, antwortete Zen und spülte das Geschirr, während ich ihm beim Abtrocknen half. „Komm, ich erkläre dir die Dusche, Babe.“, sprach er plötzlich und führte mich ins Badezimmer. Wir gingen zur Dusche und er zeigte mir wie ich diese einzustellen hatte.

Danach ging ich in das Gästezimmer, ich verstand noch nicht so ganz warum wir in getrennten Zimmern schlafen sollten – wir waren doch ein Paar, doch Zen erklärte er könne das 'Biest' sonst nicht zurückhalten. Ich seufze ein wenig, schnappte meine Sachen aus dem Rucksack und verschwand unter der Dusche. Währenddessen lies ich, über mein Handy, meine YouTube Playlist laufen, hörte entspannt Musik unter der Dusche. Erst nach genauem hinsehen bemerkte ich wie viele Haarpflegeprodukte besaß. Er meinte ich könne alles davon nutzen doch nach genauem hinsehen musste ich zugeben ich wusste nicht wofür die Hälfte genutzt wird, geschweige denn wie man diese anwendet.

Nach einigen Minuten der Entspannung stieg ich wieder aus der Dusche hinaus, die Scheiben und Spiegel waren von der Hitze beschlagen. Mit dem weißen, weichen Handtuch trocknete ich mich ab und zog mir mein Nachthemd über. Meine feuchten Haare lies ich, wie immer, an der Luft trocknen – allerdings band ich sie zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammen. Auch auf seinem Regal standen einige Pflegeprodukte, das Zen ein Narzisst war wusste ich bereits, doch er legte sehr viel Wert auf seine äußere Erscheinung. Ich hängte das Handtuch über die Stange zum trocknen und verließ das Badezimmer. Tapsend lief ich durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer und sah Zen wie er seine Rede schrieb. Schweigend setzte ich mich dazu und sah auf mein Handy, doch es gab leider keinen neuen Chat. Wahrscheinlich waren alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich auf die morgige Party vorzubereiten. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Lehne und begann ein Spiel auf dem Smartphone zu spielen. Da ich meinen Freund nicht stören wollte blieb ich still doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich wie meine Augenlider nach und nach schwerer wurden und zufielen.

 

Mein Handy klingelte. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und griff danach. Ohne auf den Bildschirm zu schauen nahm ich das Gespräch entgegen. „Babe... ich bin's. Du warst so müde und ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Ich bin gerade draußen und kaufe Essen. Ich rufe dich nur kurz an um dir Bescheid zu sagen, nicht das du dich erschreckst wenn du aufwachst und alleine bist. Ich bin auf den Weg nach Hause, also keine Sorge.“ „Bist du bald da?“, fragte ich verschlafen und rieb mir meine Augen. „Ja, ich bin fast zu Hause. Keine Sorge, Honey. Gott... ich hätte fast den ganzen Supermarkt leer gekauft.. ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen das ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Ich werde von nun an darauf achten das ich immer etwas im Kühlschrank habe.“ „Zen.. ich hab Hunger. Kannst du diese firschförmigen Brötchen mitbringen?“ Mein Freund begann zu lachen und antwortete: „Das ist meine Süße. Wir haben den selben Geschmack. Okay, ich bring dir ein paar Brötchen mit. Ich bringe welche mit rote Bohnen-, Creme-, und Pizzafüllung mit. Vielleicht auch noch die anderen Geschmacksrichtungen, alles was du möchtest. Möchtest du einen Film gucken während wir essen?“ „Liebend gern.“, meinte ich während ich mich langsam aufrichtete. „Oh ja... Wegen der Party morgen.. es ist komisch es jetzt zu sagen, aber ich wollte dir mitteilen das du großartige Arbeit geleistet hast. Wenn du nicht wärst.. dann hätten wir vermutlich keine Partys mehr halten können. Dank dir, können wir so vielen Leuten helfen. Und Yoosung ist auch glücklicher als vorher, dank dir. Oh! Ich bin stehe vor dem Haus. Ich wollte eigentlich warten bis ich oben bin, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss es dir jetzt sagen. Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, Sophia! Den Rest sage ich dir während ich in deine Augen gucke! Bis gleich, Babe!“ Zen küsste noch das Telefon und beendete das Gespräch. Das Smartphone legte ich beiseite und fuhr mir anschließend mit den Händen durch meine langen, braunen Haare. Bevor ich jedoch aus dem Doppelbett aufstehen konnte, hörte ich das Klicken im Türschloss. Er war also zu Hause. Ich streckte mich und Zen kam in das Schlafzimmer. „Gut geschlafen, Babe?“ „Hmmm.“, kam nickend von mir. „Wäre nur schöner wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst...“, sagte ich leise. „Pass auf was du sagst, Babe. Du willst doch nicht das Beast erwecken?!“ „Vielleicht.“, sagte ich unschuldig. „Du bist mein Tot, ich schwöre.“ Ich tippte auf meine Lippen. „Ich will einen Kuss, Zen.“ Der Silberhaarige kam auf mich zu und drückte mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Anschließend nahm er meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Bett. Er zog mich in das Wohnzimmer und ich setzte mich auf das Sofa. Ich rieb mir die Hände an den Armen entlang da ich etwas fror. „Ist dir kalt?“ „Ein bisschen. Kannst du mir eine Decke mitbringen?“, fragte ich während mein Blick an ihm hängen blieb. „Alles für dich, Babe.“ Der Schauspieler verließ das Wohnzimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einer Decke zurück. Doch anstatt mir diese zu reichen legte er sie über mich und deckte mich sanft zu. Danach holte er die fischförmigen Brötchen und stellte sie auf den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch. „Was möchtest du denn trinken?“, fragte mich mein Freund. Ich überlegte einen Moment doch er sprach weiter. „Kaffee, Tee..“ „Hast du auch Kakao?“, unterbrach ich ihn. „Natürlich! Willst du solange einen Film aussuchen?“ Ich nickte und klickte mich mit der Fernbedienung durch die Ordner meiner Festplatte. Doch meine Filme waren alle in meiner Sprache, Zen würde deshalb nichts verstehen. Seufzend lies ich die Fernbedienung sinken und beobachtete wie mein Freund wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Hast du nichts gefunden?“ „Doch schon, aber du verstehst die Filme nicht, Zen. Sie sind auf Deutsch.“ „Das ist doch nicht schlimm..“ „Doch, du verstehst nichts.“ Der Silberhaarige lächelte und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und wählte einen Film aus. Danach betätigte er den Lichtschalter um die Lampen auszuschalten, die Vorhänge hatte er bereits zugezogen. Zen saß hinter mir und zog mich an sich, er hielt seine Hände auf meine, welche auf meinem Bauch ruhten, und strich mit seinen Daumen über die Handrücken. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück an seine muskulöse Brust und genoss unseren gemeinsamen Filmabend.

 

Der Wecker klingelte um 8:00 Uhr. Murrend zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf, Zen währenddessen stand auf und öffnete die Vorhänge damit das Sonnenlicht den Raum erhellen konnte. „Du bist gemein!“, sagte ich schmollend, hörte jedoch nur ein kichern als Antwort.

„Heute ist die Party, Sophia. Wir müssen aufstehen.“ Ich setzte mich auf und starrte ihn an. Seine Haare waren weniger zerzaust als die meinen. „Wenn man mir das vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, hätte ich die Person ausgelacht. Ursprünglich wollte ich nur ein Auslandsstudium machen und nun bin ich eure Partyplanerin. So war das ganze nicht geplant.“, meinte ich lachend.

Zugegeben ich war unglaublich froh darüber der R.F.A. begegnet zu sein denn ich habe sehr gute Freunde gefunden. Vermutlich Freunde fürs Leben, zumindest hoffte ich das.

 

Während Zen sich anfing im Badezimmer fertig zu machen begann ich das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Die Party sollte um 12 Uhr beginnen, in weniger als 3 Stunden würde Jumin's Limousine und abholen. Daher entschied ich mich für ein schnelles Frühstück, Toast mit Bacon und Eiern.

Nachdem essen zog ich mir ein weißes Kleid an, welches mir bis zu den Knien ging. Die Ärmel waren etwas weiter geschnitten und hielten wurden mit einem Gummizug am Ellbogen zusammengehalten. Die Ärmel waren mit Strasssteinen verziert und um meine Hüfte befand sich ein Gürtel. Meine Haare drehte ich zu Locken und ich legte mir ein dezentes Make-up auf. Als ich wieder in das Wohnzimmer ging war Zen bereits fertig angezogen und lächelte mich an. „Bist du fertig, Honey?“, fragte er. „Ja. Wie sehe ich aus?“ „Großartig.. aber dein kurzer Rock lässt mich an zwei Dinge denken. Zum einen schön. So wunderschön. Zum zweiten, die anderen Männer werden sehen wie sexy du bist und das ist nicht gut...“ Ich sah ihn fragend an doch Zen sprach weiter. „Ugh, das klingt vielleicht ein wenig kindisch, aber du musst bei meiner Seite bleiben, okay? Wenn ich sehe das dich irgendein Kerl mit 'diesem' Blick ansieht, dann reiße ich jeden einzelnen den Kopf ab!“ „Nein.. bitte.. keine Gewalt!“ „Keine Sorge, bleib einfach an meiner Seite und es passiert nichts. Nun lass uns gehen.“

Wir verließen sein Apartment und stiegen in die Limousine ein. Da beim Vordereingang bereits einige Paparazzi und Reporter standen beschlossen wir beim Hintereingang auszusteigen und das Gebäude zu betreten. Zen stellte mich anschließend den Mitgliedern vor, Yoosung und ich kannten uns glücklicherweise bereits. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch während mein Freund auf die Bühne ging und seine Pressekonferenz hielt. Unsere Beziehung wollte er anfangs öffentlich machen doch ich war dagegen und er respektierte meinen Wunsch. Ich war dagegen weil ich nicht wollte das alle Welt weiß das ich eine Austauschstudentin bin und wir vermutlich dann eine Fernbeziehung führen würden. Eine Fernbeziehung welche über 8.000 km Luftlinie Entfernung betrug. Wir wussten beide das wir noch ungefähr ein halbes Jahr zusammen hatten, doch was sind sechs Monate?

 

Die Party war sehr angenehm, ich unterhielt mich mit den Gästen und mit meinen Freunden. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß und fühlte mich endlich in der R.F.A. aufgenommen.

 

 


	8. Kapitel 7 - Schwiegereltern

Die Party war nun eine Woche vergangen und ich bin in Zen's Apartment eingezogen. Wir konnten mit der Uni regeln das ich aus dem Studentenwohnheim auszog und in eine WG einzog.

Definiere WG.

In den nächsten Wochen, leider hatte Zen einen sehr vollen Terminkalender, verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit meinen Freunden der R.F.A., ich hatte Semesterferien und unglaublich viel Zeit. Hin und wieder drehte ich einen V-Log von meinen Erlebnissen. Gemeinsam mit Seven und Yoosung besuchten wir Museen, Ausstellungen und gingen shoppen.

 

Als ich eines Abends nach Hause kam, vollgepackt mit Geschenken für meine Familie, begrüßte mich mein Freund mit einem romantischen Abendessen. „Was ist der Anlass?“, fragte ich ihn.

„Benötige ich einen Anlass um meine bezaubernde Freundin zu verwöhnen?“, fragte er und zog den Stuhl zurück. „Naja... ich bin es nicht gewöhnt.“, gab ich zu. „Gosh.. Sophia was für Leute leben in Köln?“ „Frag besser nicht.“ „Ich werde es sehen, wenn ich dich besuche.“ „Was?“, fragte ich geschickt.

„Wenn du wieder gehst... ich werde dich sooft ich kann besuchen.“ „Ich dich auch.“, meinte ich lächelnd und wir aßen sein Curry.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Zen einen Anruf von seinen Eltern. Mir war bewusst das vor einigen Wochen den Weg zu seiner Familie gesucht hat und versuchte den Kontakt wiederherzustellen, daher freute ich mich das sie ihn anriefen. Es tat mir im Herzen weh, das er so ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern hatte – ganz anders als ich. Ich verstand mich sehr gut mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester, ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn ich den Kontakt zu ihnen verlieren würde.

Nach dem Gespräch kam Zen zu mir und drückte mich an sich. „Was haben sie gesagt?“, fragte ich und sah nach oben. „Sie haben uns zum Abendessen eingeladen.“ „Uns?“, hackte ich nach. „Ja, du kommst doch mit oder?“ Ich hatte ein wenig Zweifel doch als ich das erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Zen sah lächelte ich und antwortete: „Liebend gern. Ich würde mich freuen sie kennenzulernen.“ Innerlich hoffte ich auf eine Versöhnung und ich wünschte mir das sie mich gut aufnehmen und akzeptieren würden. Abendessen würde Samstag stattfinden, also in 3 Tagen. Mit jedem Tag wurde ich aufgeregter. Ich entschloss mich spontan dazu mir ein sommerliches blaues Kleid mit bedruckten Rosenblüten. Es ging mir bis zu den Knien und hatte kurze Puffärmel. Für gewöhnlich trug ich doch eher dunklere Klamotten aber ich wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und das Kleid sah doch recht niedlich aus. Es war zweilagig, der untere Stoff war Blickdicht und darüber war der bedruckte Oganzastoff. Ich überlegte für einen Moment ob ich mir überhaupt mal etwas in Seoul gekauft hatte, seitdem ich hier war – die Antwort war leicht denn sie hieß nein.

 

In meiner Vorstellung waren meine Schwiegereltern unglaublich freundlich. Ich wusste nicht wie sie aussahen aber ich stellte es mir vor. Ich stellte mir vor wie sie mich ins Herz schließen würden und sich vorstellen würden. Und Zen legt legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und stellte mich als die Liebe seines Lebens vor. Beruhigend zu wissen war es aber das ich nicht die einzige war die sich das kommende Szenario vorstellte, denn mein Freund war genauso. Er sprach selten über seine Familie – anders als ich, doch seit der Einladung kochte er Gerichte die er nie zuvor kochte. Er sagte es war eine Spezialität seiner Mutter gewesen. Manchmal summte er eine Melodie vor sich hin wenn er sich anzog, er erklärte das es sich um ein Lied handelte welches er als Teenager auf dem Piano spielte.

 

Wir lebten die Tage glücklich in unserer Traumwelt bis zum Freitag Abend als wir unsere Tasche packten. Der Schauspieler telefonierte bereits zehn Minuten mit Jaehee während ich am Schlafzimmerschrank stand und meine Sachen raus suchte um sie anschließend auf das Bett zu legen. Zen tat es mir gleich, er stand des öfteren hinter mir und griff in die oberen Fächer, in denen seine Klamotten lagen. Er griff nach einem Shirt und hielt es in der Hand während er seiner Gesprächspartnerin antwortete: „Hör.. ich weiß du meinst es gut Jaehee“, begann er und legte sein T-Shirt auf das Bett nur um sich erneut die Sorgen unserer Freundin anzuhören. „Aber ist es so hart für dich zu glauben, das sie vielleicht eine von meinen DVDs gesehen haben und..“ Als ich hörte wie Zen grummelt das Gespräch beendete sah ich ihn geschockt an. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und hatte den selben inneren Konflikt wie vor ein paar Tagen. „Zen?“, fragte ich leise doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und teilte mir mit das er auf den Balkon rauchen geht. Nachdem ich die restlichen Sachen in den Rucksack packte ging ich zu ihm auf den Balkon. Mein Freund stand an dem Geländer und starrte in den Himmel während er einen kräftigen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. Schweigend stellte ich mich neben ihm und strich ihm sanft über seinen Oberarm. Eine sanfte Sommerbrise wirbelte unsere Haare ein wenig auf. „Sie sagten mir damals es sei unmöglich.. das ich meinen Lebensunterhalt als Musical Schauspieler verdienen könnte.“ „Du hast ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen, Zen. Du bist mehr als ein Musical Schauspieler, du wurdest doch schon für Modeljobs angefragt und für Dramen.“ Ein sarkastisches Lachen verließ seine Lippen. „Wir kann ich meinen Fans oder dir gegenüber stehen und euch sagen das nicht unmöglich ist wenn ich selber nicht einmal daran glaube das sie sich vielleicht geändert haben. Bin ich dann nicht genauso schlimm wie sie? Mache ich denn nicht das selbe wie sie?“, fragte er und nahm erneut einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Jaehee hatte Recht.. nur Gott weiß was sie von mir wollen. Und ein Autogramm ist es sicher nicht.“ „Zen..“ „Warum habe ich die Einladung überhaupt angenommen. Vielleicht sollten wir absagen.“ „Nein, lass uns morgen hinfahren. Im Nachhinein fragst du dich vielleicht 'Was wäre gewesen wenn..' und du wirst die Antwort auf deine Frage nie wissen.“ Der Schauspieler sah zu mir und lächelte, gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er schmeckte nach Tabak, doch es störte mich nicht.

 

Am nächsten Morgen zog ich mir das neue Kleid an. Stolz ging ich in die Küche und präsentierte mich meinem Freund welcher bereits seine schwarze Jeans und sein schwarzes T-shirt angezogen hatte. „Schau mal, Zen.“ Doch die zu erwartende Antwort blieb erst einmal aus, stattdessen küsste er mich. „Du bist wunderschön, Babe. Willst du dir nicht noch etwas unter das Kleid ziehen? Der Fahrtwind ist sehr kalt.“, sagte er besorgt. „Tatsächlich? Na gut, ich bin gleich zurück.“, meinte ich und ging nochmal ins Schlafzimmer und zog mir eine blickdichte, schwarze Strumpfhose unter das Kleid. Als ich das Zimmer verließ wartete der Silberhaarige bereits auf mich. „Geht das?“, fragte ich und er nickte. „Ja das ist viel besser, Babe.“ Wir verließen das Apartment und gingen zu seinem Motorrad. Es war das erste Mal das ich auf eine solche Maschine stieg. Ein wenig überfordert blieb ich davor stehen während ich beobachtete das Zen die Fußrasten ausklappte, die für den Mitfahrer gedacht waren. Er drehte zu mir und reichte mir einen Helm – er musste einen für mich gekauft haben, die letzten Tage. Ich setzte diesen auf und mein Freund tat das gleiche. „Uhm.. Zen?“ „Ja?“ „Muss das so locker sein?“, fragte ich und deutete auf den zu lockeren Verschluss unter meinem Kinn. „Nein, ich stell dir das ein.“ Nach wenigen Handgriffen war der Helm fest und rutschte nicht mehr. Mein Freund stieg auf sein schwarzes Motorrad und ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest und kletterte ebenfalls hinauf. Die kleine Rückenlehne war unglaublich niedlich. Ich lehnte mich an seinen Rücken und legte meine Hände an seinen Bauch. „Halt dich gut fest, Sophia.“

Zen startete die Maschine und wir fuhren ein paar Stunden in ein kleines, ruhiges Dorf außerhalb der Stadt. Die Fahrt dauerte ungefähr vier Stunden. Ich musterte die Umgebung, während ich von dem Motorrad abstieg und verträumt meinen Helm abnahm. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung waren meine Beine nicht zittrig. Zen nahm mir den Helm ab und hängte diesen an den Lenker. Gemeinsam gingen wir in den Garten doch ehe wir überhaupt die Haustür erreichten, öffnete diese bereits seine Mutter. Zen überreichte ihr eine Weinflasche als kleines Geschenk. Seine ursprüngliche Idee war eine kleine Pflanze gewesen doch ich konnte ihn überzeugen das diese die lange Fahrt nicht überlebt hätte. Daher entschieden wir uns für den Wein, welcher uns von Jumin empfohlen wurde.

 

Zens Mutter sah definitiv nicht so aus wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich habe an eine wunderschöne, freundliche Frau mit warmen Lächeln mittleren Alters gedacht, lange braune Haare und einer Brille. Aber die Frau die vor mir stand war das gesamte Gegenteil. Sie erinnerte mich an meine strenge Mathelehrerin aus dem Gymnasium. Die Haare von Miss Ryu waren perfekt zurechtgemacht auch ihre Klamotten waren makellos. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war streng und ihre Haare waren Schulterlang. Augenblicklich taten mir ihre Studenten leid, Zen erwähnte mal das sie Dozentin war. „Mom.. Ich“, begann Zen und schob mich vor sich. „Das ist Sophia, die Liebe meines Lebens.“

 

Ich hatte mir vorgestellt das sie sich freute mich kennenzulernen und mich drückte doch die Realität war grausam. Mit einem strengen Blick musterte sie mich bevor Ihr Blick wieder auf ihren Sohn fiel. „Du musst dein Motorrad wegräumen. Was sollen denn die Nachbarn sagen?“

Mehr oder weniger geschockt war ich das Zen dieser Anweisung ohne einem Kommentar folge leistete. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn sich zu fügen denn normalerweise würde er anfangen zu diskutieren. Mein Freund wirkte fast ausgewechselt, ich erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Ich drehte mich wieder zu meiner Schwiegermutter welche das Haus betrat und mich mit einer Geste aufforderte ihr zu folgen. Im Flur zog ich die Schuhe aus, betrachtete dabei genaustens meine Umgebung. Überall standen Pflanzen und hingen Bilder an der Wand, meist Fotos von der Familie. Ich lächelte leicht denn ich war noch immer optimistisch das es ein schöner Abend sein würde. Miss Ryu stellte den Wein auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch im Flur ab und begab sich in die Küche. Schweigend folgte ich ihr und setzte mich an den typisch asiatischen Tisch. Er war genauso tief wie andere asiatische Tische auch und wir saßen auf einem Kissen. Für mich war es sehr ungewohnt für längere Zeit auf den Knien zu sitzen doch ich biss mich durch – irgendwie.

Zen saß neben mir und kurze Zeit später gesellte sich auch sein Vater dazu.

Zugegeben, hätte ich ihn unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt, wäre mir die Dominanz in seinen Worten nicht aufgefallen. Seine Konversationen bestanden meist aus Fachbegriffen und er wartete nur auf ein fragendes Gesicht um so eine Chance zu nutzen die Begriffe zu erklären.

 

Seit unserer Ankunft hat mein Freund nur einsilbige Antworten von sich gegeben oder kurze Wortgruppen, es war zu bemerken das er sich unwohl fühlte. Die Geschichte über sein Apartment und sein Leben, sowie über uns hatte er sehr gut eingeübt. Er hatte die Zeilen gelernt wie eines seiner Scripte. Verständlicherweise wollte er sich nicht die Blöße für sein Apartment geben, er liebte es doch es ging seine Eltern nichts an. Wenn ich nach Zustimmung gefragt wurde nickte ich nur.

Zen blieb weiterhin geduldig, selbst als seine Mutter seine Lederjacke auf den Bügel hing und sich über den Stoff und über den kalten Qualm der Zigaretten beschwerte. Als sie anfing an seiner Frisur rum zumeckern, biss er die Zähne zusammen. Miss Ryu meinte er sähe aus wie ein Straftäter. Doch dann war der Punkt erreicht an dem der Schauspieler seine Geduld verlor, denn sein Vater brach die Stille. „Ich habe mir die Ehre erteilt und dich für die Universität eingeschrieben.“ „Ich... Bitte?“

„Für den Fall da..“ „Ich habe dich schon verstanden!“, zischte Zen, „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“

Seine Eltern tauschten sich kurz einen besorgten Blick aus bevor sein Vater weitersprach: „Nun.. dieses Hobby von dir..“ „Du meinst meine Karriere?“ Erneut sagen sie sich an. „Wir haben mit deinem Bruder gesprochen“, sagte Miss Ryu, „Wir denken es ist an der Zeit das du deinen Leichtsinn aufgibst und dir endlich ernsthaft Gedanken über...“ Ruckartig stand Zen auf und knallte sein Knie gegen den Tisch sodass das Geschirr klirrte. „Das Abendessen ist vorbei!“, sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Seine Eltern folgten ihm, ließen mich für einen Moment alleine in der Küche bis ich ihnen ebenfalls hinterherlief. Beide standen vor dem Gästezimmer und versuchten die Tür zu öffnen. Schweigend, fast unsichtbar, stand ich hinter ihnen in der Hoffnung sie lassen mich zu ihm damit ich mit ihm reden konnte doch sie hielten es für klüger ihn durch die Tür anzuschreien. „So haben wir dich nicht erzogen, Hyun! Komm sofort aus dem Zimmer!“, sprach seine Mutter mit energischer Stimme. Sein Vater schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und atmete laut aus als er sich die Proteste seines Sohnes anhörte das Hyun nicht länger sein Name war sondern Zen. Dabei zerbrach er eine Vase mit künstlichen künstlichen Blumen. Ich versuchte mich durch die beiden durchzukämpfen, wollte sie von meinem Freund fernhalten, ihn wegbringen sodass sie ihm mit ihren guten Absichten und den Missverständnissen nicht länger verletzten können.

 

Als meine Schwiegermutter erfuhr das ihr Sohn einen Partner mitbrachte hatte sie sofort deutlich gemacht das wir in getrennten Zimmern schlafen würden. Zen hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, obwohl sie es durch das Telefon nicht sehen konnte. „Es ist nicht so als würde ich überhaupt in mein altes Zimmer gehen wollen!“, hatte er damals gesagt.

So dumm und leichtsinnig wie es klingen mag, aber auch diesen Raum hatte ich mir vorgestellt. An den Wänden hingen Poster von seinen Idolen, Instrumente waren in seinem Zimmer, Fotos von ihm auf denen er glücklich war. Ein glücklicher Junge der davon träumte berühmt zu werden.

Nun es gab Poster, diese hingen in den Schranktüren, es gab auch Fotos – diese waren jedoch alles andere als glücklich. Die Fotos zeigten Familienevents, Abendessen und sonstigen formalen Erlebnissen. Doch Zen war alles andere als glücklich, auf keinem der Bilder lächelte er, teilweise war zu erkennen das es den Anschein hatte als würde er die Kamera meiden. Geschockt setzte ich mich auf das Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Diese Familie war so anders als meine, meine Eltern hatten meine Träume unterstützt, auch wenn es nie einfach war. Wir haben auch schwere Zeiten erlebt aber auch gute. Ich habe mir vom Herzen gewünscht das er sich mit seinen Eltern versöhnt, das sie mich aufnehmen und als Teil ihrer Familie ansehen doch sie ignorierten mich und ich schien für sie nicht wirklich zu existieren.

 

Plötzlich schämte ich mich für die rosaroten Blumen auf meinem Kleid, ich schämte mich für jegliche Fantasie die ich mir ausgemalt habe wie das Essen hätte enden können, wie diese Familie wieder zueinander findet. Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie mein Freund sich fühlte. Ich wandte mein Blick vom Fenster ab und lies ihn erneut durch das Zimmer gleiten und bemerkte letztendlich das es bereits dunkel geworden war. Es war Mitternacht und ich saß für Stunden auf dem Bett, hatte noch nicht einmal mein Nachthemd an. Bis vor ein paar Minuten konnte ich seine Eltern im Flur reden hören. Sie sprachen über ihren rebellischen Sohn der nichts als Ärger macht. Zum Glück standen sie nicht mehr vor dem Gästezimmer. Ich nutzte die Chance und öffnete meine Zimmertür einen kleinen Spalt, das Licht war überall erloschen. Langsam schlich ich mich hinaus und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Freund. Ich fühlte mich unwohl in diesem Haus, die Bilder schienen mich zu beobachten und diese Stille war unerträglich. Und dann stand ich vor dem Gästezimmer, ehe ich klopfen konnte öffnete ein silberhaariger Mann die Tür. Auch er schien das schlimmste erwartet zu haben. „Hey.“, flüsterte ich. Ich wusste nicht was ich zu ihm sagen sollte. Zen griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich in das Zimmer.

Er hatte geraucht, obwohl er das Fenster geöffnet hatte konnte ich den Geruch noch deutlich riechen. Ich sah zu dem Fenster und bemerkte wie kühl es draußen geworden ist. „Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen.“, sagte er und ich sah zu ihm. „Es tut mir leid.. ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.“ „Zen, du wolltest herkommen.“ „Ich weiß. Aber ich hätte nicht fragen sollen ob du mit willst. Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen.“ „Du wolltest das beste von ihnen denken, das ist doch nicht so schlimm.“ „Ist es nicht?“, fragte er und lachte bitter. Der Schmerz war deutlich raus zuhören. „Ich habe mal für ein Stück vor gesprochen.“, begann er und setzte sich auf das Bett, „aber als ich die Rolle bekam stellte sich heraus das sie Scheiße war. Doch es gab ein paar Zeilen die mein Herz erreichten, merkwürdig nicht wahr? Nun, es handelte um einen Jungen der unglaublich in ein Mädchen verliebt war doch sie hat nur mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt. Am Ende des Stückes hat mein Charakter die Gefühle für das Mädchen verloren und er hörte auf der nette, freundliche Kerl zu sein. Er sagte ihr seine Meinung und weist du auch was er sagte?“

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er sagte: 'Ich bin es leid mich zu fragen wann du dich in mich verlieben wirst. Ich bin es leid mich auf morgen zu freuen weil es dich morgen vielleicht interessiert. Ich verschwende nicht länger meine Zeit an ein Leben zu denken das, wenn ich mich vielleicht anders verhalte, du denkst ich bin wertvoll genug für dich... denn ich war schon immer wertvoll. Du bist die wenige die nicht gut genug für mich ist. „

 

Obwohl er diese Zeilen mir flüsternd mitteilte betonte er seine Zeilen so wie er es immer tat. Ich konnte mir die Frage nicht verkneifen und fragte: „Hat er das Mädchen bekommen?“, während ich mich zu ihm setzte. „Nah...“, begann Zen, „Sie hat irgend so einen Nerd geheiratet und das Stück endete mit einem Voicecover.“ Der Schauspieler seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. „Wir hätten nicht kommen sollen.“, sprach er, „Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet habe.“ „Du hast erwartet das dich deine Familie endlich unterstützt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld das die Dinge so endeten wie sie es taten.“ „Babe, du machst mich verlegen.“, sagte er und lächelte. Ich erwiderte sein lächeln und Zen setzte sich wieder auf. „Lass uns gehen!“ „Huh?“ „Lass uns nach Hause fahren. Wenn wir jetzt losfahren, sind wir zum Frühstück wieder zu Hause.“ Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen und ich zögerte einen Moment. „Bist du sicher? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wenn wir jetzt fahren, dann.. können wir nicht mehr zurück.“ „Ein Grund mehr zu gehen!“

Ich ergriff seine Hand und Zen schnappte dein Rucksack. Wir schlichen die Treppe hinunter, wie zwei Teenager die heimlich auf eine Party gehen wollten, im Flur kramte ich meine Strickjacke aus dem Rucksack hinaus und Zen zog sich seine Lederjacke an. Ich hing mir die Tasche auf den Rücken und schlich nochmal in das Haus. Mein Freund sah mich fragend an während ich die Weinflasche schnappte. „Wir können sie nicht zurücklassen, sie bekommt vielleicht angst!“, sagte ich leise und griff nach der Hand meines Freundes. Nachdem wir das Haus verließen blieb er stehen und sah zum Fenster. „Alles okay?“, fragte ich und drückte seine Hand. „Noch können wir umkehren.“ „Nah... Ich bin in Ordnung, Sophia. Es ist nur.. es ist das zweite Mal das ich von zu Hause weglaufe.“ „Oh.. was werden nur die Nachbarn sagen?!“ Zen sah mich an und ich grinste. „Sie können sagen was sie wollen“, begann er und drückte mich fest an sich, „Ich habe meine Familie genau vor mir stehen!“ „War das auch von deiner Show?!“ „Nein“, sagte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Das war ganz allein von mir.“ Wir flitzten zum Motorrad und ich setzte meinen Helm auf und kletterte nach Zen auf das Motorrad. Doch ich bemerkte das im Haus plötzlich das Licht anging und die Vorhänge geöffnet wurden. Miss Ryu stand am Fenster und für einen Moment überlegte ich ob ich ihr winken sollte oder nicht. Doch mein Freund drehte den Zündschlüssel um und spielte mit dem Gas, in Sekundenschnelle lehnte ich mich an ihn und hielt mich an ihm fest. Im nächsten Moment fuhren wir los, nach Hause, zu unserem zu Hause.

 

 


End file.
